It was all planned
by icefox425
Summary: I have my own theory for the events of Super Paper Mario and why they happened. It was all planned. By the minions themselves. R&R!
1. Discoveries

**A/N: WHOOO HOOOO!!!!! GO PROCRASTINATION!!!! Incase you are all staring at the computer screen strangely, I've been procrastinating typing a new chapter on a Warriors(a book series) fic. Yeah, I procrastinate a lot. I still have no idea why I got all A's on my report card. I guess it just shows how much of a dork I am. Anyway, back on the subject that hasn't been presented yet (I have labeled myself the Queen of subject changers, or at least the Knight). I've been reading a lot of stories about Super Paper Mario, and why Dimentio acted like he did, so I give you my own theory (which may or may not be correct, leaning on the latter). It was all planned. Read and review, my dears. **

_**I IS A LINE!!!! I IS A LINE!!!! I IS A LINE!!!! I IS A LINE!!!! I IS A LINE!!!! :D**_

The minions of Count Bleck were roaming the halls of Castle Bleck. The heroes of the prophecy had not yet been identified, although some people were candidates. There were no heroes to fight, so the minions were simply bored. They came to be in a group because Nastasia was doing a hall patrol, Mimi came out of her room and started bugging her, Dimentio was disturbed from whatever he was doing in his room and started floating alongside the girls and started bugging Mimi. O'Chunks came out of his room and joined them because he didn't want to be left out. He wouldn't admit this to others (or himself), but another reason he came out was because he wanted to have an excuse to look at 'that fine lass'.

So that's how they came to be walking (actually, Dimentio was hovering) around the countless hallways of Castle Bleck. Nastasia was secretly annoyed that the minions were interrupting her 'quiet time', but she hid it. Here's an insight of the random conversations that happened.

"Nassy, want to polish my Rubees with me?"

"No thank you, K'."

"Do you want to now???"

"No"

……… "Now?"

"No"

……… "Please?"

"NO!!!!! I mean, um, that sounds nice, but I really don't want to."

"It'll be fun."

"Dear Mimikins, If she hasn't said yes yet, I believe she doesn't want to."

"Shut up Dimentio."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Thank you for agreeing with me."

Mimi throws a Rubee at Dimentio. Most conversations between them ends with this and he always dodges it and it ends up hitting a vase, lamp, door, candelabra, etc.. By the time we join them in walking the halls, a total of 12 fragile things have been broken by one of Mimi's rubees, and Dimentio has only been hit in the head with one once. That was because O'Chunks was in his way of dodging, and by the time Dimentio realized that, he had no time to snap and teleport to a Rubee free area.

It should be noted that the minions are all truly loyal to the Count, even Dimentio. He has no plans of betrayal, and only asked to join the Count's group of minions because he fell upon hard times in his past, and likes the Count's ideas of having revenge on the cruel worlds and replace them with a better one. Dimentio's past, however, is not the purpose of this fic.. Let us go back to the walking and hovering group, shall we?

The minion group was approaching the place where the Count lives and sleeps. Nastasia would have led them away in order to preserve the Count's privacy, but she was at the moment lost in her thoughts and did not notice where they were headed. She did notice where they were, though, a little bit after when the minions all suddenly stopped. They did so in a comical way. Mimi stood stock still and O'Chunks tripped over her, grabbing the nearby hovering Dimentio for balance, and took down both Mimi and Dimentio in one fall. The minions quickly detangled themselves and pressed their ears to the door they had stopped beside. Nastasia, who still hadn't realized where they were, joined them to find out what they found so interesting.

From inside, they could hear someone muttering to themselves in third person (The Count, of course, who else would it be? One of Dimentio's clones?). They only heard snatches of the words spoken, however.

"Timpani………dead…..destroy all words……nothing to replace it…………..Timpani………..Mutters Count Bleck."

Mimi let out a loud, exaggerated gasp, and the other minions hurried to shush her. It was too late though, the Count had heard.

"Who's there? Inquires Count Bleck?"

Dimentio came to his senses and teleported all of the minions and himself to another wing of the immense castle. A second after the telltale dimensional ripple that always follows Dimentio's form of transportation disappeared, the door opened and the count stuck out his head.

"Hmmm, I guess Count Bleck was just hearing things, states Count Bleck."

The door closed. In Mimi and Dimentio's wing, Nastasia finally realized where they previously were.

"_What_ exactly was _that_?"

_**Fear me, for I am an all-powerful line! **_

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I have decided that it wouldn't hurt to make it a multiple chapter story. About Castle Bleck, it is indeed in the Void, even though the Chaos Heart has not been created yet. The Void had to come from somewhere, right? Castle Bleck was just skillfully placed in the Void with the powers of the Dark Prognosticus. Should I capitalize The Count? Or should I leave it as is? Click the new-and-improved review button to make me smile! Anonymous reviews and constructive criticism are allowed, flames will be shunned as if they are non-believers. Ciao, my awesome readers! **


	2. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I am so excited! My band class is going to perform at Disney World, and are leaving today! It's going to be a long ride, but it'll be worth it! I decided to put up a chapter before I leave, so here you go! I'm only getting used to O'Chunks and his accent, so sorry that he doesn't get much dialogue and his accent may look a little weird. Read and Review! **

_**Dimentio rocks! Nastasia rocks! O'Chunks rocks! Mr.L rocks! Count Bleck rocks! Mimi rocks! Rubees rock! We all rock! **_

"_What_ exactly was _that_?", Dimentio inquired. However, he was questioning thin air. Nastasia had disappeared! Dimentio turned to the other two minions. Mimi answered.

"I do believe that was the Count, doofus."

"I didn't mean him, Mimi, I was talking about what he was muttering!"

"Oh…Yeah... In that case, I have no idea!"

"We should pro'bly ask Nastasia. By the looks o' the speed she got out of here, she knows somethin'."

"O'Chunks, that was a surprisingly smart comment for you! Keep it up, and you'll go far. So it's decided, we'll confront Nastasia after the next meeting with our dear Count. Ciao!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and disappeared to his room. It was quite unnecessary; the door to his room was to the left of the spot he had been hovering at. Mimi walked a short distance down the corridor and entered her room. O'Chunks was left to find his way to his room at the other side of the castle.

"Gah, this really tweaks me chinhairs!!"

_***is humming the Indiana Jones theme song from Raiders of the Lost Ark***_

"So I was, like, traveling in this other dimension, just minding my own business, polishing my Rubees and admiring my new clay pots I bought for keeping my Rubees in when this guy dressed in this completely lame green outfit on bursts into the room I was renting. Really, he was wearing a tunic. A _tunic_. Doesn't he know how out of fashion those are? Anyway, he just came in and smashed all of my brand new pots! What was worse was that he took all of the Rubees that I had stored in them! The whole time he was yelling '20 Rupees per pot! YES!!!!'. Didn't his mother teach him any manners?!? Apparently not! I chased after him into other rooms, but the people in there just stared blankly ahead while he ruined all of their pots and even threw their barrels into the wall, breaking them! Did they have no brains or something? And what the heck are Rupees! I kept chasing after him, but he summoned an imp from his shadow, and it turned him into a wolf and teleported him away to who knows where! That wolf form was cute, but that didn't belittle the fact that he stole my Rubees! I'm going to keep my Rubees in a safe from now on."

Mimi was babbling into a cell phone she had recently bought, talking to Watchitt, one of the only few people she knew of who had a cell phone. She had tried talking to Green, but he couldn't stop talking about how much he liked the color green, so she gave up. The minions were waiting for the Count to arrive (they were sitting or standing on their platforms in the normal meeting room), and the meeting would start. Dimentio looked like he was about to A) Kill Mimi B) Kill himself or C) Destroy the phone. Luckily for him, Mimi's phone, and her well-being, the Count and Nastasia (and the Dark Prognosticus) appeared.

"Oh, I got to go, bye!"

"This meeting shall now start, declares Count Bleck! Has anyone found any likely candidates for the heroes of the prophecy or the beast king and the pure-hearted princess?"

Mimi decided to speak first. "I've been gossiping with my friends in Mushroom Kingdom, and they said that there's this Princess that this overgrown Koopa has taken a liking to and keeps kidnapping her. That Koopa guy sounds really lame. I mean, I wouldn't object to being taken away by my prince charming and everything, but I would mind being kidnapped by a monstrous pushover."

Dimentio piped up. "I do believe that I've discovered something important." The Count and the minions looked interested. "Mimi's learning the line between reality and fairytale! Anyway, I've yet to explore the home of the Light Prognosticus, Flipside/ Flopside, but I will explore it after this meeting is over. I'm as excited as a school kid that just learned that school has been canceled! Did you know that Flipside and Flopside are the home to ei-"

"Spare us the similes and rambles, Dimentio, K'? O'Chunks, have you found anything?"

Count Bleck looked a little sheepish. "Count Bleck ordered O'Chunks not to travel due to his inexperience with dimensional travel, admits Count Bleck. Sorry for not informing you, Nastasia."

"It's ok, Count, I should've taken note of that and given him proper training. I'll pencil that into the agenda."

"Ok. In conclusion, we have a pair of candidates for the beast king and the pure hearted princess, one dimensional outpost yet to be explored, and one memo for dimensional travel training. Please have more information for the next meeting. Count Bleck is off!"

The Count warped in his normal fashion away, and the Dark Prognosticus remained there for a few seconds after he disappeared. Dimentio looked excited, but the expression on his mask was replaced with a put out face when the Dark Prognosticus warped, too. Dimentio pouted.

"I hope that one day he will forget the Dark Prognosticus behind, and I'll be able to take a peek inside. Such a fascinating book."

Mimi looked up from her cell phone (she was texting). "Weirdo."

Dimentio would've replied, but he was distracted when O'Chunks yelled "Ey, she's tryin' teh get away!" Nastasia had been edging towards the edge of her platform, but Dimentio blocked her by teleporting in her way, successfully stopping her progress.

"Nastasia, you aren't getting away that easily. We need to have a word with you about what we heard in the Count's wing."

Mimi had put away her cell phone. "Yeah, I want to know who that Timpani that the Count was muttering about is. Isn't a Timpani a drum? The Count doesn't seem like one to play drums."

Nastasia spoke. "Well, no, he doesn't. You see….Timpani…is a girl."

"Oh, a girl? This seems interesting, do tell!"

"I won't say anything unless you keep quite, Dimentio! Count Bleck wasn't always Called Count Bleck, his name was Blumiere. He was the son of a Lord in the high ranks of the Tribe of Darkness."

Dimentio made as if to say something, but caught himself and shut up and sat down on his platform.

"Now all was fine until Blumiere fell off a cliff onto the land of the Tribe of Ancients. The girl Timpani saw him fall and nursed him back to health. They kept meeting secretly until they decided to run off with each other and get married. You see, the Tribe of Darkness still held grudges against humans, and Blumiere's father was one of the worst haters. When caught wind of what had been going on with his son and the human girl Timpani, he wasn't happy. When Blumiere was at his home, is father went and did something to Timpani. Blumiere didn't know what happened and looked everywhere for her. When he heard of what his father had done, he went crazy and opened and read the Tribe's most ancient and feared object, the Dark Prognosticus and set off to destroy all worlds and replace them with a better one. You all know what's happened since then."

Dimentio spoke slowly. "Sooo…The Count decided to destroy all worlds just because he couldn't hold down a girl?"

Nastasia looked up sharply. "Weren't you listening!? The Count loved Timpani, and I'm sure his love was returned. It was cruel and stupid for his father to do what he did! It was just plain unjust, K'!"

Mimi piped up. "What about that 'no world to replace it' thing the Count said?"

"I'd advise you to not worry about that Mimi. I'm sure it was nothing."

"If you say so, Nassy. I just hope nothing that tragic happens to me when I fall in love. Bye!" Mimi flipped (teleported) away.

Dimentio stood up and dusted himseld off (although the platform wasn't dirty). "It's time to go check out Flipside, Ciao!"

Nastasia shook her head. "I wish he wouldn't do that."

"Don't we all, lass, don't we all."

_**OMF (Oh My Fawful)! This is the end of chapter line! Who would've guessed? Not me! **_

**A/N: Did you like it? If you see any grammar mistakes, tell me. I've been working on Word 2003 when I normally use Word 2007. I'm still excited! A big thank you to AcroPrincess , my first reviewer for this story (Froststar423, sorry, but you don't count. I told you about this)! I smile when you click on the new review button. Come on, only a few words are required! I love you all (in a way an author loves her readers)! Ciao! **


	3. Flipside

**A/N: **

_**Happy Birthday to Mimi **_

_**Happy Birthday to Mimi **_

_**Happy Birthday dear Mimikiiins **_

_**Happy biiirthdaaay toooo Mimiiiiii **_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIMI!!! ……What? When you were asking the two Merlees questions, when you asked them when there birthday is, Mimi answered "May fifth was when I bloomed", or something like that. Oh, and happy Cinco de Mayo for those who are celebrating it! On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Super Paper Mario, and if I say I do, may killer math textbooks be set upon me.**

_**I should really be doing homework rather than making this line :P **_

It was late at Flipside, the streets were empty, and most of the lights were out. All save the ones in the house of Merlon. He was up late studying the Light Prognosticus, and he kept nodding off, only to jerk up and continue deciphering the light book. He was worried about the events to come that he had just uncovered, and was anxious to find the Heroes of the Prophecy.

"You know, you should really be sleeping, not worrying about events to come and trying to read more of that book. It won't give you any more until it is ready to."

Tippi, the rainbow, butterfly-like Pixl had fluttered down the stairs.

"Ah, Tippi, you always give the greatest advice. I don't know what I would do without you."

If Tippi had a real face, she would've blushed. "Well, thanks... Now off to bed with you!"

The blue-clad wizard headed upstairs and Tippi followed him. The lights in the house turned off, and all was quite.

_**If you were wondering, I had a great time at Disney, but now is not the time to talk about it. After all, this is a line. **_

It was early morning in Flipside, and night's darkness was still clinging on. The scene looked quite peaceful, but a dimensional ripple disturbed that peace. Dimentio had arrived, and was quite excited. He looked around to see if he was alone, which he was, hovered around for a bit, surveying his surroundings while he thought.

_Good, the streets are empty. I don't want any curious townspeople ruining my self tour with nosy questions like 'Who are you?' and 'Why are you here?' and 'What's your purpose in life?'. I imagine it would put a damper on my trip if I replied 'to bring an end to all worlds, including this place, what about you?'. Ahahahahaha~ Also, crowded streets bother me._

Dimentio had put together a list of things to do. First, he would visit the Pure Harts sites in Flipside, second, he would check out the Pit of 100 Trials (he was interested in how hard exactly it would be), third, he would take a look at the arcade and the top of Flipside where all of the doors are). After that, he would travel to Flopside and look at the Pure Heart pillars there. Then he would check out the tourist sites of Flopside. He had decided earlier to avoid the Flopside 100 Pit of Trials, because he knew there was an ominous being locked up there, and he didn't want to encounter it. He would visit the House of Nolrem, and then end the mini-vacation with a visit to Merlon's house.

_**Do these lines annoy you, or are you indifferent? Well, I'm having fun with them, soooo. **_

It was late morning after Dimentio's self tour was on the last stop. Early risers had awoken and were out of there houses, on the streets, but Dimentio just made himself invisible. He had no objections as long as he had space to float by unnoticed. He would've been on the last stop earlier, but he was delayed by a gigantic dragon robot at the end of the Flipside 100 Pit of Trials. One fried robot brain later, Dimentio was back on track.

He managed to teleport unnoticed into Merlon's house, and was at the moment pressed against a bookshelf, trying not to touch Merlon, who ad woken up, and was pacing his main room. Dimentio was trapped. He could not teleport away unnoticed, and an opening door would be a dead giveaway. At least he could hear some choice information from the muttering Merlon, who was muttering to himself about the contents of the Light Prognosticus that he had deciphered so far. He now had something worthwhile to tell the Count. The downside was, he was getting bored. His savior came when a rainbow-colored Pixl flew down the stairs.

"Good morning Merlon, I just love mornings. They make me feel so alive!"

The Tribe of Ancients descendant chuckled "Oh ho ho ho. Tippi, I'm glad that you're happy, but I'm afraid that we won't be happy for much longer. The time of the Prophecy's start is approaching . I'm afraid that if we can't find the Chosen Heroes soon, all will be lost."

"Merlon, you need to be more cheerful. I came close to death before I became a Pixl, and yet I still am here today, as happy as ever! Well, it's time for my morning fly through Flipside, bye!"

The mustached wizard opened the door for Tippi and she fluttered out. Unseen, Dimentio floated outside, too. When Merlon had closed the door to his house and the Pixl was looking away, he removed his invisibility and sunk to the ground, rubbing his arms. He had been pressed against the bookcase for a while.

"Who are you?"

Dimentio stiffened and quickly turned around. He saw Tippi fluttering close by, and without second thought, snapped and disappeared, teleporting to Castle Bleck. Tippi was left behind in his dimensional ripple.

"Huh, strange." Tippi continued on her course.

_**In Castle Bleck: **_

Dimentio arrived in his room, and collapsed on his bed. That was a close one. He would've fallen asleep immediately, but something was bothering him.

_Why does the name Tippi seem so familiar? _

_**This is the last line for this chapter, then I can go to sleep. Yay. **_

**A/N: Oh, Tippi and Merlon have been thrown into the mix. Interesting. I rushed on this chapter, so if you see anything you don't like or see any errors, please alert me, and I'll try to fix it. If you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to say that you enjoyed the chapter, please click on the blue and peach review button below. And remember, today is Mimi's birthday! And yet she wasn't even mentioned outside of the authors note. Well, at least she was spared from being tortured by Dimentio. Bye! **


	4. Minion Meeting

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROSTSTAR423! Yes indeed, I am doing another birthday update. The next chapter won't be on another known birthday, I promise. So school is out and I'm quite happy about that. Hopefully I'll be able to get off of my lazy butt and update more frequently now. Thanks to Froststar423 and Acroprincess who reviewed the last chapter. Read and Review please! **

_**I, the all powerful line, have made my comeback! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

Dimentio was lounging in his room, reading Mimi's diary. He could've been doing something more productive, but O'Chunks was having his dimensional traveling lessons with Nastasia, and he didn't want Nastasia to pull him into it for advice (he is the Master of Dimensions, after all). Normally people have their own special style of dimensional travel, and due to O'Chunks brash and manly behavior, he was a little worried on what O'Chunks' style would be. Dimentio was expecting Mimi to come bursting in him room in a childish fit of anger soon, but at the moment, he was enjoying himself reading her entries.

_Dear Diary, _

_The Count's love story sounded real tragic, but since his love is dead, we really can't do anything about it. I'm just happy that the Count is striving to give us a perfect _

_world now. You know what my perfect world is? I'll tell you! It would be a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards. You know, the ones you normally see in movies . _

_Can you believe that Dimentio stole you last week? That meanie head! Doesn't he know that this is private! I guess I'm going to have to find you a new hiding spot. _

_~Mimikins 3 _

Dimentio chuckled and filed the perfect world thing in the 'to be used for insults' part of his mind. He honestly didn't know how Mimi counted under her bed as a good hiding spot. He found it within 30 seconds. The whole Tippi thing was still bugging him, but he couldn't figure out why it seems familiar.

_Oh, well, I'll figure it out eventually. _

He froze when he heard someone angrily stomping down the hallway.

"DIMENTIO, WHERE'S MY DIARY!"

He chuckled. "Mimi, stage right."

_**DON'T CUT THE RED WIRE, DARN YOU! CUT THE POLKA DOT ONE! **_

It was yet another minion meeting in Castle Bleck. All the minions were standing on their respective platforms and Count Bleck was floating over his, the Dark Prognosticus ever-present at his side.

"Hello minions."

"Hail Bleck!"

"Hi, Countie!"

Everyone stared at Mimi.

"I mean, Hail Bleck!"

"That's better. Now has anyone found more information than earlier, asks Count Bleck?"

Mimi started first again.

"Well, I've been spying on that overgrown Koopa I mentioned earlier, in the form of an old Magikoopa named Kammy. He's not very nice to his minions. He really does seem to be the one we're looking for. His name's Bowser. I even found out his safe combination! It's 9898-88241-983. I'm surprised that such a dense-looking Koopa can remember that. I guess the song that goes with it helps. Come to think of it, a long password ensures security. Maybe I should use one for my diary or something. Of course-"

"Mimi, Count Bleck implores you to stop rambling. Have you discovered anything about the princess?"

"Oh, yeah. I followed her around under the disguise of a old-looking Toad who is apparently her guardian. Her name's Princess Peach Toadstool. She has an obsession with the color pink. You should see her castle. Bowser does indeed have an obsession with kidnapping her and is supposedly in love with her. The feeling isn't returned, though. Bowser really needs to find a better way to express his love. Did you know that two plumbers normally rescue Peach when she's been kidnapped? She seems to enjoy baking the older of the two cake. No wonder he's so plump. The younger one is taller and a slight bit less plump, but he seems a bit-"

"Mimi, stop rambling again, 'K?"

"Sorry Nassy, Count."

"Count Bleck forgives you, Mimi, and is very pleased with your findings. Did you find anything interesting in Flipside, Dimentio?"

"The keeper of the Light Prognosticus is called Merlon. He's one of the descendants of the Tribe of Ancients. He just keeps the Light Prognosticus on a pedestal, ready to be taken by a random person, but it seems to have a magical seal on it. There are doors leading to other dimensions on Flipside Tower, but they are nonexistent at the moment. I believe that the first one will appear when the Pure Heart Merlon has is put in one of the Heart Pillars. Each dimension has a Pure Heart, by my reckoning. Flipside has 7 dimensional doors, Flopside has 1. Flipside and Flopside are the ideal home bases for the heroes."

"Interesting, concludes Count Bleck. O'Chunks, have you learned how to dimensional flip, inquires Count Bleck?"

"I'ave learned 'ow teh dimensional flip, Count. I can 'elp find information now."

"Good, says Count Bleck. You can check in with Nastasia later to find a search topic. This meeting ends now, declares Count Bleck!"

The Count and the Dark Prognosticus flipped away, and the minions were left to think of what to do now. Mimi decided to pester Nastasia for more information about Timpani.

"Hey Nassy, what did Timpani-"

Dimentio looked up sharply.

"Nastasia, could I borrow a pencil and paper, please?"

Nastasia threw some at Dimentio and he caught them and got to work, muttering out loud what he was writing.

"Ok, T-I-M-P-A-N-I. You erase the M, the A, and the N, and then you add a P. You are left with T-I-P-P-I. Tippi!"

_**Yes, indeed, I am stopping the chapter there. As you can see, this is the end of chapter line.**_

**A/N: It seems that Dimentio has finally figured out why Tippi is so familiar. Poor Mimi, she was interrupted three times in the chapter. If anyone knows where I got Bowser's safe combination from, put a review saying where and you will win...something. If you couldn't figure it out, the italics was the entry in Mimi's diary. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved. And Happy Birthday Froststar423! Ciao!~ **


	5. Questions Answered

**A/N: For once, homework is coming in handy. We were assigned a Creative Writing assignment in Computer, and whatdoyaknow, I had a fanfiction in handy! So here I am, presenting to you the next chapter of this fanfiction of awesomeness! BD…*is shot***

**Disclaimer: Icefox425 does not in any way own Super Paper Mario. If she does, Dimentio shall make an appearance in Paper Mario 3DS.**

_**The world seems to like pickles. Me, I think cheese is the only way.**_

"'K, so you're saying that a Rainbow Butterfly Pixl is Count Bleck's long lost love?"

Dimentio turned to Nastasia.

"Precisely, or at least I think it's a possibility. Of course, I can't be sure. As you said, the girl was most likely harmed by the Count's father. When you are close to death you often are unable to speak properly, leaving out syllables or just saying things too quietly to hear. The Pixl's name sounds like a misheard form of Timpani."

O'Chunks spoke up. "Teh jester does 'av a point there."

Mimi filled in the blank. "But we really don't have any evidence."

"Ah, that's where our dear Nastasia comes in."

Nastasia, concerned for her safety, had to question. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I have a reason to believe that the wizard Merlon has some needed information. Tippi said, and I quote, 'I came close to death before I became a Pixl'. Did you catch that? **Became **a Pixl. That would certainly intrigue Pixl experts, would it not? If Nastasia acted like one, she could gather more information on how that Pixl came to be."

"Why Nassy? Couldn't you, O'Chunks, or I go?"

"I don't think that that would be the wisest thing to do because all three of us will be battling the chosen heroes later. Merlon will most likely be helping those heroes, so any prior knowledge or experience with us could hurt our chances. Nastasia is not a fighter and will be remaining at Castle Bleck, so any knowledge of her would not hurt the Count's plans. Also, she is the one who is best at keeping a level head."

Dimentio threw his pencil at Mimi once he had made his last comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DUMMY!"

"My point has been made."

Mimi sat down on her platform, pouting. Nastasia assessed the situation.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go in a future enemy's home and pretend to be a friendly Pixl Expert intrigued with the Butterfly Pixl?"

"Yes." Dimentio exasperatedly said.

"'K, but this will most likely be for nothing. The likelihood of the Count's love turning up at the holder of the Light Prognosticus's home is one in a million. If you are right Dimentio, I will call you 'O Smart One' the rest of the day, 'K? I'll be going now. If the Count asks for me, come get me Dimentio."

And with that, Nastasia stepped off of her platform and disappeared. Dimentio turned to O'Chunks and Mimi.

"I heard that a new season of Mafia is out. You want to go watch it?"

"Oh, cool! It's amazing how they keep using the same people almost every show with only a few newcomers and it still turns out so different and exciting each time!"

_**I was going to say something here, but I forgot :P**_

Merlon bought Nastasia's 'Pixl Expert' story hook, line, and sinker. He never once questioned it. In truth, he didn't have a wide knowledge of Pixls, so he luckily didn't have much to quiz her on. When she inquired him about the Rainbow Butterfly Pixl that she had seen fluttering around Flipside, he was happy to tell Nastasia about her.

"I was slaving away on a Saffron Special Galactic meal to show my love for her when I heard that a poor, injured girl had wandered into our dear town of Flipside. I unfortunately had to abandon it to tend to the girl. She seemed to be cursed to roam the dimensions forever, and was close to death. I discovered that the only way for her to survive was if she was turned into a Pixl. And so, I turned her into the Tippi we know today. Unfortunately, her memory fled when her transformation occurred."

_So that means…I'll think about that later. Now, I need to keep up my disguise until Dimentio comes and gets me._

"That's remarkable! What powers does she possess?"

"Yes, it's very remarkable indeed. Tippi can reveal invisible objects and can scan enemies for their weaknesses."

"Two powers is certainly a rare ability for Pixls. I suppose it comes from her human origin….."

A knock at the door efficiently killed the silence that sprung up. When Merlon opened the door, it was revealed that Dimentio was the culprit.

"Hello, I'm Nastasia's assistant. I came to tell her that it is best we leave Flipside now, for our time here is limited and is coming to an end. Come along now, Nastasia."

Nastasia nodded at Merlon and stood from the stool she had been sitting on. She walked over to Dimentio and said "Well, it was a pleasure speaking to you Merlon, but all pleasures must come to an end."

"Farewell Nastasia. It was quite an interesting talk; maybe we'll be able to have another in the future, maybe not."

And with that, Nastasia walked over to the edge of Flipside with Dimentio hovering along behind her. When they made sure that the coast was clear, they teleported away. Once they reached Castle Bleck, Nastasia turned to the waiting Dimentio and sighed.

"'K, I suppose I'll have to call you 'O Smart One' now."

Dimentio just smirked.

_**I just love the Lost Woods theme from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess :3**_

**A/N: And so ends the fifth chapter of It Was All Planned. And a pat on the back to Ms. L who correctly guessed that the safe combination from last chapter came from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story! I must think of a prize now.**

**Um yeah, I think that's all I have to say….You can carry on with your lives now! And don't be afraid to click the review button!**


End file.
